Perjodohan
by Fujiwara Yuki
Summary: "Hhhh... Diantara sebegitu banyak pria di dunia ini kenapa harus kau yang jadi calon tunanganku?" "Hei, jangan salah... Kau adalah wanita paling beruntung bisa mendapatkan pria sepertiku. Begini-begini aku cukup populer tahu!" Selamat membaca dan mereview...
1. Chapter 1

Apa kabar? Ada yang ingat sama saya? Nggak? Yaudah, saya gak terlalu penting untuk diingat... Selama ini saya sudah sangat gak aktif di sini, bahkan baca fanfic pun udah jarang karena suatu alasan.

Tapi sekarang, author dengan kemampuan menulis yang tidak seberapa ini dengan lancangnya mempublish fanfic kedua. Silahkan dibaca bagi yang sudah nyasar ke sini. Bahahaha...

**Disclaimer:** Bukan punya saya

**Genre: **Romance, drama

**Rated: **T

**Warning:** AU, OOC, gaje, typo, EYD hancur, dan jalan cerita yang SINETRON BANGET.

Gak tau kenapa saya belum bisa bikin cerita yang jalan ceritanya gak pasaran dan gak kayak sinetron. Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan keadaan seperti yang tercantum dalam warning, silahkan tekan tombol back. Saya belum siap dapat flame kasar.

Okeeeh… Cukup dengan ocehan super panjang di atas, kita mulai saja ceritanya.

PERJODOHAN

**Cagalli's POV**

Aaah... Cuaca yang sempurna kita dapatkan pagi ini. Matahari sudah muncul di ufuk timur sana, tidak terlalu terik, udaranya pun cenderung hangat. Yah, mungkin karena sekarang adalah musim semi.

Tapi cuaca yang sempurna sekarang tidak sesuai dengan suasana hati ini. Sejak tadi aku terus saja uring-uringan. Penyebabnya tidak lain adalah orang yang sekarang sedang berjalan bersamaku. Aku yang biasanya berangkat sekolah dengan kira kembaranku, sekarang harus berangkat dengan orang ini. Berdua saja! Sial sekali...

Oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Cagalli Hibiki, siswi Orb High School, umur tujuh belas tahun, tanggal lahirku 18 Mei, golongan darah A, tinggi 164 sentimeter, berat 48 kilogram, anak dari pasangan Ulen Hibiki dan Via Hibiki, hobiku... Ah, kurasa cukup sekian perkenalannya.

Mau tahu kenapa aku terus uring-uringan seperti ini? Karena orang di sebelahku? Ya,ya itu benar. Tapi mau tahu kenapa bisa orang di sebelahku ini membuatku jengkel? Akan aku jelaskan.

Dia adalah Athrun Zala, teman baik dari kembaranku Kira, sekelas denganku di Orb High School sejak tahun lalu. Hari pertama masuk sekolah, dia sudah langsung akrab dengan Kira, saudaraku. Kakak.. ehem, kembaranku (aku menolak memanggilnya kakak) itu bahkan lebih sering terlihat berdua dengan Athrun daripada denganku.

Tapiii... Bukan itu yang membuatku jengkel padanya. Penyebabnya adalah, karena dia hanya baik pada Kira. Padaku? Dia menjengkelkan! Selalu berbuat usil padaku, mengataiku tomboy, dan sebagainya. Tapi dia hanya usil padaku, pada gadis lain sikapnya biasa saja. Mungkin dia menganggapku seperti teman lelakinya. Cih...

"Kenapa diam saja dari tadi? Kau kerasukan ya?" ujar Athrun yang berjalan di sampingku dengan pandangan tetap lurus ke depan.

"Enak saja... Aku cuma malas bicara denganmu." ujarku cuek.

Athrun terkekeh, "Benar juga, kau selalu kalah kalau adu pendapat denganku."

Aku tidak menjawab, hanya memanyunkan bibirku kesal. Dia benar juga sih, aku memang tidak pernah menang kalau berdebat dengannya. Aku tidak mau menambah rekor kekalahanku. Melihat sikapku Athrun kembali terkekeh pelan. Kami kembali berjalan dalam diam.

"Hei, kenapa kau cemberut terus sih? Tidak ada salahnya kan berangkat sekolah bersamaku?" Athrun kembali mengajakku bicara.

"Tidak ada salahnya?!" aku berhenti berjalan, Athrun juga ikut berhenti dan menghadap ke arahku, menatapku heran, "Ini salah besar tahu... Kau itu orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku kenal!" ujarku berapi-api.

Athrun terdiam sebentar, kemudian seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya. "Hanya kau yang sebal padaku Cagalli, aku tidak sebal padamu."

"Karena kau yang selalu cari masalah duluan denganku, bukan aku! Aku ini korban tahu?! Korban!" aku menaikkan suaraku sambil menunjuk wajahnya.

Masih tetap dengan senyum –bagiku lebih mirip seringai- di wajahnya, dia kembali berkata, "Yah, bukan aku yang mau menjemputmu dari rumahmu pagi-pagi dan mengajakmu berangkat sekolah bersama. Aku hanya menuruti permintaan ibuku." ujar Athrun masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Menyebalkan... "Lagipula sejak semalam kita ini sudah resmi dijodohkan." ucapnya lagi dengan suara yang kelewat tenang.

Yup, dia benar. Satu kenyataan paling memilukan bagiku, gadis nan malang ini adalah, kami sudah dijodohkan!

**Flashback**

Aku, Kira, Ayah dan Ibu sekarang berada di sebuah restoran keluarga yang lumayan terkenal di daerah ini. Tidak terlalu mewah memang, tapi makanan di sini terkenal enak. Kami ke sini sekeluarga karena aku akan diperkenalkan dengan calon tunanganku di masa depan. Ibu pernah bilang ayah dan ibu pria itu adalah teman dekat ayah dan ibu sewaktu masih kuliah. Mereka berpisah saat lulus kuliah dan baru bertemu kembali setahun yang lalu. Saat itulah mereka berniat menjodohkan anak-anak mereka. Aku sih tidak masalah dijodohkan seperti ini, toh tidak ada pria yang kusukai.

"Cagalli, ini Athrun calon tunanganmu. Kalian pasti sudah saling kenal kan?" ujar ibu padaku segera setelah Athrun dan ayah ibunya tiba.

Aku hanya bisa terpaku di tempatku. Kulihat Athrun juga sama kagetnya denganku, dia hanya diam membisu di tempatnya. Tapi tidak lama, karena setelah itu dia tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau yang akan menjadi tunanganku Cagalli." kemudian senyumnya berubah menjadi seringai. Tapi sepertinya yang lain tidak menyadarinya "Kalau begitu mohon bantuannya, calon tunanganku..." seringai itu semakin melebar.

**End of flashback**

Mengingatnya membuatku tambah kesal. Aku masih ingat bagaimana semangatnya Kira saat aku akan ditunangkan. Rupanya dia sudah tahu calonnya, tapi ia rahasiakan, bahkan dari Athrun. Mungkin ibu yang menyuruhnya.

"Hhhh... Diantara sebegitu banyak pria di dunia ini kenapa harus kau yang jadi calon tunanganku?" aku mendesah pelan dan melanjutkan perjalanan yang kemudian diikuti pula oleh Athrun dengan kembali berjalan di sampingku.

"Hei, jangan salah... Kau adalah wanita paling beruntung bisa mendapatkan pria sepertiku. Begini-begini aku cukup populer tahu." ujarnya bangga. "Bahkan ada yang menjulukiku pangeran."

Sombong sekali dia, aku merasa melihat hidungnya semakin memanjang saking sombongnya, dia adalah salah satu pria populer di sekolah. Banyak gadis yang menaruh hati padanya, banyak yang sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada pria ini, tapi menurut kabar yang beredar dia selalu menolak semua gadis itu. Entah apa alasannya, aku tidak terlalu peduli.

"Kalau begitu bersikaplah sesuai dengan julukanmu itu!" kataku dengan kesal.

"Ahahaha... Aku hanya bersikap baik di depan para gadis."

Guratan kecil muncul di dahiku. "Jadi... Kau mau bilang kalau aku bukan seorang gadis, begitu?!" desisku menahan kesal.

Athrun diam sebentar, lalu kembali tersenyum, "Bukan aku loh yang bilang begitu." ujarnya dan kembali melenggang santai.

Kurasakan wajahku memerah menahan amarah dan malu.

"Kau memang menyebalkan...!" aku hampir berteriak histeris padanya kalau tidak ingat di sini adalah jalanan umum.

**End of Cagalli's POV**

Begitulah, pertengkaran dua sejoli ini terus berlanjut. Sepanjang perjalanan Cagalli terus saja dibuat kesal oleh Athrun yang tetap saja memasang wajah tenangnya saat menggoda Cagalli yang membuat gadis itu bertambah kesal.

~##########~

Sore hari, di kediaman Zala

Di salah satu kamar di kediaman Zala ini terlihat seorang pemuda berambut navy blue sedang tiduran di tempat tidurnya tanpa melakukan apapun sedari tadi. Mata emeraldnya hanya memandangi langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru tua.

Kamar ini bernuansa biru dengan perabotan yang tidak terlalu banyak memenuhi kamarnya. Hanya ada tempat tidur _king size_ di tengah ruangan dengan dua meja kecil mengapit tempat tidur itu, meja belajar berada di sudut tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat tidur, serta sebuah rak buku besar di kamar itu. Sedikitnya perabotan di kamar ini membuat kamar yang luas ini mejadi terlihat semakin lapang.

Merasa bosan, Athrun mengambil i-pod yang terletak di meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Ia memasang headset di telinganya dan mulai mendengarkan musik sambil kembali berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Meski sedang mendengarkan musik, Athrun sebenarnya sedang memikirkan hal lain. Dia sedang memikirkan hubungannya dengan Cagalli. Bagaimana bisa dalam satu malam hubungannya dengan Cagalli jadi seperti ini. Mengingatnya membuat pemuda tampan itu tanpa sadar tersenyum sendiri.

Sebenarnya kemarin waktu diajak menemui calon tunangannya, Athrun sudah menolak. 'Ini gila!' batin Athrun. Pasalnya, ia baru saja diberitahu bahwa ia sebenarnya telah dijodohkan dengan seorang gadis anak dari teman ayah dan ibunya. Ibunya bilang tidak memberitahukannya karena ingin memberikan kejutan pada Athrun. Sang ibu hanya berkata bahwa dirinya sudah mengenal sang gadis. Ibunya juga bilang, kalau dia tidak mau dijodohkan dengan gadis itu dia boleh menolak. Tentu saja Athrun sudah berniat akan menolaknya. Ia sudah menyukai seorang gadis tomboy kembaran dari teman baiknya.

Tapi saat pertemuannya dengan Cagalli semalam, ia benar-benar terkejut, begitu pula dengan Cagalli. Namun ia bisa lebih dahulu mengendalikan dirinya daripada Cagalli yang kelihatan masih syok. Athrun menoleh pada Kira yang sedang tersenyum senang. Rupanya Kira sudah tahu semua ini. Sekedar informasi, hanya Kira yang tahu kalau Athrun menyukai Cagalli.

Sebelum Cagalli sempat mengatakan apapun, Athrun buru-buru berkata, "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau yang akan menjadi tunanganku Cagalli." tanpa sadar seulas seringaian mengembang di bibirnya. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Kalau begitu mohon bantuannya, calon tunanganku..." dengan seringai yang semakin melebar. Athrun terkekeh mengingat bagaimana Cagalli bergidik ngeri melihat seringainya itu. Niatnya untuk membatalkan pertunangan pun sudah hilang entah kemana.

Lamunan Athrun buyar begitu melihat pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampakkan sosok sang ibu yang kemudian memasuki kamarnya.

"Ibu..." Athrun melepas headset di telinganya kemudian duduk di kasurnya.

"Apa Ibu mengganggu?"tanya ibunya. "Ibu sudah mengetuk pintu tapi tidak ada jawaban, jadi Ibu masuk saja."

"Tidak mengganggu kok Bu... Aku cuma sedang mendengarkan musik."

"Begitu ya... Oh iya, ibu ingin memberikan ini padamu." Ibunya menyodorkan dua lembar kertas pada Athrun yang diterima oleh Athrun dengan tatapan bingung. "Itu tiket ke taman bermain di kota sebelah, hari minggu ini ajaklah Cagalli pergi ke sana."

"Hah?" Athrun bengong.

"Ajak Cagalli ke sana." ulang ibunya.

"Tapi bu, dia tidak akan mau pergi denganku, apalagi Cuma berdua."

"Kau laki-laki, masa mengajak seorang gadis saja tidak mampu."

"Tapi Bu, apa ini tidak terlalu cepat? Kami baru tahu kalau kami dijodohkan semalam, dan sekarang sudah harus kencan berdua saja dengannya?"

"Tidak, tidak... Sama sekali tidak terlalu cepat. Via bilang Cagalli itu harus didekati dengan agresif, dia tidak suka pria yang lamban. Kau mau dia diambil orang?"

"... Aku belum bilang kalau aku suka padanya." Athrun memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit merona.

"Aku ini ibumu Athrun, Ibu tahu kau menyukainya hanya dengan sekali lihat."

Athrun tidak bisa membalas perkataan ibunya kali ini karena itu memang benar. Jelas sekali bahwa ia menyukai Cagalli dari caranya memperlakukan Cagalli selama ini. Tapi bisa sampai ketahuan secepat ini oleh ibunya, itu diluar perkiraan.

"Naah... Masih ada tiga hari sebelum hari Minggu, berjuanglah anakku, cepat jadikan Cagalli sebagai pacarmu. Hohohoho..." setelah berkata demikian, sang ibu langsung beranjak keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Athrun yang masih terdiam di tempat.

"Pacar yah..." Athrun menggumam.

"Ah, nanti saja memikirkan hal itu, yang lebih penting sekarang adalah bagaimana cara mengajaknya?"

TBC

Ehehehe… Gimana? Gimana? Ini fanfic kedua tapi ceritanya masih kayak gini-gini aja. Sebenarnya saya pengen banget buat fanfic dengan setting canon yang timelinenya setelah GSD atau fanfic AU dengan setting kerajaan. Tapi sudah banyak lupa dengan jalan cerita Gundam Seed dan Gundam Seed Destiny, dan terlalu awam tentang kehidupan kerajaan. Jadi, bisanya Cuma bikin yang begini. Kalau ada kesalahan penulisan tolong beritahu saya.

Eh iya, ini Cuma fanfic ringan, jadi jumlah chapternya Cuma tiga atau empat chapter saja. Chapter dua sudah setengah jalan.

Naaaah... Sekarang waktunya revieuuuu... ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

Ketemu lagiii... Saya ganti pen name looh... (gak penting)

Ini chapter dua dari fic ini. Semoga suka ya.

Oh iya, selamat hari ibu semuanyaaa...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Bukan punya saya

**Genre: **Romance, drama

**Rated: **T

**Warning:** AU, OOC, gaje, typo, EYD hancur, dan jalan cerita yang SINETRON BANGET.

Perjodohan 2

"Jadi... Mau apa kau mengajakku kemari?"

"Hari minggu ini kita pergi berdua ke taman bermain."

"Apa?!" suara Cagalli memekakkan telingaku. Ia mendadak histeris karena apa yang barusan Athrun katakan padanya.

"Hari minggu ini kita pergi berdua ke taman bermain." aku mengulangi perkataanku sambil menyeruput ice coffee-ku yang tinggal setengahnya. Saat ini kami sedang berada di sebuah kafe yang letaknya tak jauh dari sekolah. Sepulang sekolah tadi aku langsung mengajaknya ke sini. Aku bilang ada yang ingin kubicarakan padanya. Tanpa banyak berdebat seperti biasanya, ia mau saja ikut denganku pulang bersama.

"Kau bercanda?!" teriak Cagalli lagi. Orang-orang di dalam cafe menoleh ke arah kami.

"Tenanglah Cagalli, kau berisik sekali..." ujarku dengan tenang. "Kemarin ibu memberikan dua tiket ke taman bermain padaku, dia bilang aku harus mengajakmu kencan hari minggu ini."

"Ke... Kencan?!"

"Ya. Kau ada waktu kan hari minggu ini?" Ah, tentu saja dia ada waktu, aku saudah bertanya pada Kira tadi. "Lagipula tidak masalah kan kalau kencan denganku?"

"Masalah! Kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa!"

"Siapa bilang? Kau itu calon tunanganku. Dan mungkin nanti akan jadi calon istriku." jawabku tenang.

"Tidak sudi! Aku bisa stress berat kalau jadi istrimu!" jawab Cagalli ketus. Tapi aku tahu dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengucapkannya. Dia memang belum menyukaiku, tapi aku tahu dia sama sekali tidak membenciku.

"Yaah, aku hanya mengikuti keinginan orang tua kita. Kau juga tidak mau mereka kecewa kan?" kataku sambil pasang tampang sedih.

Cagalli menghela napas, "Baiklah, baiklah... Aku hanya terpancing emosi mendengar caramu mengajakku tadi." ujar Cagalli. Memangnya ada yang salah?

"Hm, memang kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Kau mau mengajakku pergi berkencan atau mau memerintah? Gunakan kata yang lebih halus kek!"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku sebentar. "Hoo... Jadi, kau mau kuajak secara romantis seperti pasangan lainnya?" aku tersenyum padanya. Kedua pipinya merona karena perkataanku. Manis sekali...

"Ti... Tidak! Bukan begitu bodoh! Maksudku adalah..."

"Tidak apa Cagalli, aku mengerti." kupotong perkataannya. "Kalau begitu..." kupegang kedua tanganya yang berada di atas meja. 'Untuk ukuran gadis tomboy, tangannya halus juga.' batinku. Cagalli terlihat kaget dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya tapi aku mempererat peganganku. Oh, wajahnya semakin merona merah sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" bentak Cagalli sambil menoleh ke sekeliling takut ada yang memperhatikan. Aku tidak menghiraukannya.

"Aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi, maukah kau..."

"Waaa... Cukup, cukup! Hentikan! Maksudku juga bukan seperti ini!" Cagalli menarik tangannya lebih keras dan berhasil lepas dariku. Ceh, aku lengah...

Aku terkekeh pelan, "Kau sendiri yang bilang..."

"Aku tidak bilang begitu!"

"Yah, aku tidak memaksa sih. Waktu pulang ke rumah nanti aku tinggal bilang ibuku kalau kau tidak mau kuajak. Lalu ibuku akan bercerita pada ibumu, ibumu akan bilang pada ayahmu, kemudian kau akan di..."

"Oke, oke... Bisa hentikan itu? Kau memang menyebalkan!"

"Ahaha... Baiklah, hari minggu pukul sepuluh pagi aku akan menjemputmu di rumah. Ingat, jangan kesiangan."

"Cih... Seenaknya saja..." Cagalli menggerutu pelan.

Aku terus tersenyum mendengar gerutuannya. Ia menggerutu dengan wajah memerah entah karena sebal atau malu. Aku tidak peduli, pokoknya dia sudah mau kencan denganku. Ibu, aku berhasil!

Setelah Cagalli menghabiskan minumannya, ia langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ayo pulang!" ajak Cagalli. Aku juga beranjak dari bangkuku dan mengikutinya keluar dari kafe.

**End of Athrun's POV**

~##########~

Hari minggu

"Cagalli, ayo turun! Jemputanmu sudah datang." ujar Via begitu memasuki kamar putrinya. Dilihatnya Cagalli sudah mengenakan gaun biru selutut pemberiannya beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Wah, putri ibu manis sekali..." pujinya. Wajah Cagalli sedikit merona.

"Ibu... Bolehkah aku pakai pakaianku yang biasanya?" rengek Cagalli pada ibunya.

Sang ibu menggoyangkan telunjuknya di depan Cagalli. "Ck,ck,ck... Ini kan kencan pertamamu, mana boleh pakai pakaianmu yang biasanya, itu sama sekali tidak feminim."

Memang gadis satu ini sangat tidak feminim dalam penampilannya. Meski ia memiliki banyak gaun pemberian sang ibu, gadis itu sangat jarang memakainya. Ia lebih suka memakai pakaian kasual seperti celana jeans yang dipadukan dengan baju longgar dan mengenakan sepatu sporty.

"Tapi Bu, ini sangat tidak nyaman."

"Nanti juga terbiasa." bujuk Via.

" Tapi kan..."

"Cagalli, kau sudah punya pacar. Biasakanlah dirimu pakai pakaian seperti ini."

"Pacar?"

Via mengangguk senang.

"Siapa?" Cagalli bingung.

"Tentu saja Athrun. Siapa lagi?"

Satu detik

Dua detik

Lima detik

"HAH?!" teriak Cagalli. "I... Ibu bicara apa sih?"

"Loh... Kalian belum jadian?"

"Tentu saja belum! Ma... Maksudku tidak akan!"

"Kenapa? Athrun itu calon suamimu. Lagipula dia anak yang baik, dan juga tampan," Via tersenyum jahil.

"Ibu tidak tahu sifat aslinya. Dia itu suuuper menyebalkan."

"Benarkah? Kira bilang dia anak yang baik kok."

"Dia menyebalkan di depanku." rutuk Cagalli.

"Hee... Jadi dia hanya menyebalkan di depanmu? Ternyata kalian sudah seakrab itu." Via mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"Ibuuu..."

"Hihihi... Ayo cepat, kasihan nanti Athrun menunggu terlalu lama. Kemarilah, kau akan ibu dandani sedikit."

Cagalli menurut dan membiarkan ibunya mendandaninya. Ah, tentu saja diwarnai dengan protes Cagalli saat ibunya memakaikan sedikit make-up.

~##########~

**Athrun's POV**

Aku berdiri dari sofa yang kududuki dan menoleh ka arah tangga begitu mendengar sayup-sayup suara Cagalli dan ibunya dari lantai atas. Tak berapa lama terlihat bibi Via menuruni tangga dengan diikuti oleh...

Wow, siapa gadis ini? Cagalli kah? Aku hampir tidak mengenalinya. Make-up tipis yang dikenakannya sungguh membuatnya semakin manis. Sebuah bando biru ia kenakan di rambut pirangnya, sesuai dengan gaun selutut yang dikenakannya. Tak lupa sepatu high heels setinggi kira-kira 5cm terpasang si kaki mungilnya. Aku terus terpaku menatapnya.

"Manis sekali..."

"A... Apa?! Kau mau mengejekku hah?!" ujar Cagalli ketus. Kini ia dan ibunya telah berada di depanku.

Ah, apa yang barusan kukatakan? Karena dia manis sekali, tanpa sadar aku keceplosan. Saking manisnya aku ingin memeluknya sekarang. Athrun bodoh, tenanglah. Kendalikan dirimu!

"Tidak... Aku cuma bilang kau manis sekali..." ujarku kemudian.

'Blush...' wajahnya merona. Uh, imutnya... Boleh kucubit pipinya?

"Hihihi... Usaha Bibi tidak sia-sia rupanya..." ujar bibi Via yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kami. Ah, aku sampai tidak memperhatikan sekitar.

"Apa kabar Bi..." Aku membungkuk sopan padanya. Wajahnya masih cantik di usianya yang sudah berkepala empat. Bibi Via sangat mirip dengan Cagalli, mungkin Cagalli dan ibunya ini akan disangka kembar jika usia keduanya sama.

"Athrun, tolong jaga anak gadis Bibi dengan baik ya..." ujarnya padaku.

"Baik Bi..." jawabku.

Kutolehkan wajahku pada Cagalli kemudian kuulurkan tanganku padanya. "Ayo berangkat..." kataku.

"Tidak perlu pegangan tangan kan?!" ujar Cagalli ketus. Wajahnya memerah lagi. Ia berjalan melewatiku, menolak uluran tanganku. Dasar, putri pemalu ini.

Bibi Via hanya tersenyum melihat kami. Aku segera menyusul Cagalli setelah berpamitan pada Bibi Via.

~##########~

Akhirnya sampai juga... Perjalanan memakan waktu sekitar setengah jam untuk menuju ke sini. Kami sudah berada di depan pintu masuk sekarang. Setelah memberikan tiket pada petugas, kami pun masuk ke arena taman bermain ini. Di hari minggu seperti ini, pengunjung terlihat membanjiri tampat ini. Lengah sedikit kami bisa terpisah.

"Cagalli... Ayo..." Aku kembali mengulurkan tanganku pada Cagalli.

"Sudah kubilang tidak perlu pegangan tangan segala kan?" lagi-lagi dia menolak.

"Di sini sangat ramai, bagaimana kalau kau hilang?"

"Aku sudah besar mana mungkin hilang!"

"Hhh.. Kau ini, ibumu sudah menitipkanmu padaku, aku harus tanggung jawab kan?"

Cagalli menatapku ragu, kemudian menghela napas. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Yeah, berhasil! Kalau begini baru bisa disebut kencan.

Kami berjalan bergandengan di taman bermain ini, mencoba satu persatu wahana bermain. Cagalli terlihat cukup menikmati kencan ini. Syukurlah, kukira dia akan uring-uringan sepanjang hari. Kami terus bermain sampai waktunya jam makan siang. Lalu kami memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar dan makan siang di salah satu restoran yang ada di sini.

Saat memasuki salah satu restoran, kami melihat seorang wanita berambut pink dan laki-laki berambut coklat sedang makan bersama. Ternyata Kira juga sedang kencan dengan Lacus pacarnya. Pantas saja dia tidak ada di rumah tadi. Eh, tunggu dulu... Siapa itu yang sedang di pangkuan Kira?

Anak kecil?! Mereka sudah punya anak?

Aku mengajak Cagalli untuk menghampiri mereka. Setelah sampai, aku menepuk punggung kira untuk menyapanya.

"Hei, Kira..." panggilku.

"Whoah... Athrun?!" Kira terkejut. Ia menoleh pada Cagalli. "Cagalli juga?!"

"Kau berlebihan..." kataku. Masa hanya karena pundaknya kutepuk, reaksinya sampai begitu. Cagalli tidak begitu memedulikan reaksi Kira. Ia melambai pada Lacus yang langsung berdiri dari duduknya untuk menyapa Cagalli.

"Ternyata kalian kencan di sini juga?" ujar Kira.

"Begitulah..." jawabku.

Aku menoleh pada Lacus lalu membungkuk sopan padanya. Lacus balas membungkuk padaku. Ia lalu berjalan menuju Cagalli dan menyapanya dengan akrab lalu memeluknya. Aku ingin berada di posisi Lacus sekarang.

Tapi kesampingkan dulu soal itu. Aku kemudian menolehkan kepalaku pada anak laki-laki yang dari tadi masih duduk di pangkuan Kira. Usianya kira-kira satu atau dua tahunan. Memakai setelan berwarna biru tua dengan sepatu lucu berwarna putih. Rambutnya coklat seperti kira, dan matanya berwarna hitam. Ia melihatku lalu tersenyum manis dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya padaku, minta digendong. Aku balas senyumannya dan mengangkatnya dalam gendonganku. Dia tertawa senang di gendonganku.

"Siapa ini?" tanyaku pada Kira. Kulihat ia sedang menyeruput minumannya. "Anak kalian?" tanyaku lagi.

Kira hampir menyemburkan minumannya mendengar pertannyaanku. Aku terkekeh, begitu pula dengan Cagalli dan Lacus.

"Enak saja... Dia sepupunya Lacus, namanya Hiro. Kami diminta untuk menjaganya hari ini." jawab Kira.

"Hooo..." kataku. "Rambutnya sama denganmu, jadi aku kira dia anakmu..." ujarku cuek.

"Sembarangan! Sudahlah... Ayo duduk dan makan bersama kami!"

Kemudian kami makan bersama dengan Hiro masih duduk di pangkuanku.

"Anak ini manis sekali..." ujar Cagalli yang duduk di sampingku. Sedari tadi ia terus mencubiti pipi Hiro dengan gemas sambil sesekali menyuapinya dengan bubur. Hiro anak yang ramah. Dia selalu tersenyum pada orang lain. Eh, apa aku, Cagalli dan Hiro terlihat seperti keluarga?

~##########~

Selesai makan siang, kami akan kembali melanjutkan bermain di taman bermain ini. Namun kali ini, tidak hanya aku dan Cagalli. Hiro, Kira dan Lacus juga ikut bersama kami. Aku dan Cagalli berjalan di depan, dengan Cagalli yang menggendong Hiro. Sedangkan Kira dan Lacus berjalan di bela-

Loh, kemana mereka? Apa kami terpisah? Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi. Rupanya Kira yang menelepon.

"Halo..." aku menjawab telepon sambil tetep berjalan di samping Cagalli.

"Athrun? Kalian dimana? Kami sedang melihat-lihat di stan aksesoris tadi, tiba-tiba kalian menghilang."

"Dasar, kalau mau berhenti bilang dulu kek!" omelku pada Kira. "Kami terus saja berjalan dan tidak memperhatikan kalian di belakang."

"Maaf, maaf... Sekarang kalian di mana?"

"Kami di..." aku tidak melanjutkan perkataanku. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide bagus terlintas di kepalaku.

"Ah, Kira... Bagaimana kalau kita berpisah saja?"

Kira diam sejenak, "Hah?! Kau mau putus dariku?" tanya Kira dengan polosnya.

"Sembarangan! Bukan begitu maksudku bodoh!"

"Ahahaha... Aku bercanda Athrun..." jawab Kira. "Kenapa kau mau berpisah dari kami? Kau mau macam-macam dengan Cagalli hah?!" woah, nada bicara Kira berubah drastis. Dia sedang mencurigaiku sekarang. Dasar kakak overprotektif!

"Bukan begitu! Mana mungkin aku macam-macam pada Cagalli."

"Lalu kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku ingin jalan berdua dengan Cagalli. Ah, karena ada Hiro, jadi bertiga." aku menoleh pada Cagalli yang masih asyik bermain dengan Hiro. Sepertinya tidak mendengar pembicaraan kami.

"Dasar... Kau mau lepas dari pengawasanku hah?"

"Kira, bukannya kau sudah setuju aku berhubungan dengan Cagalli?"

"Iya sih, tapi kan, itu..." Kira terdengar sangat meragukanku. Hei, memangnya aku ini om-om mesum apa?

"Aku janji tidak akan macam-macam. Boleh ya?" sekali lagi aku membujuknya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Kira sepertinya sedang berpikir sekarang. Lalu samar-samar terdengar suara Kira dan Lacus sedang berbicara. Kudengar Lacus tertawa di seberang sana. Setelah agak lama kira kembali berbicara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tolong jaga Hiro baik-baik! Waktu mau pulang nanti kita bertemu di dekat gerbang keluar."

"Oke..."

"Jaga Cagalli juga!"

"Ahahaha... Baik, baik..."

Kemudian sambungan telepon terputus. Akhirnya aku bisa berjalan berdua dengan Cagalli. Hiro sih bukan pengganggu, bahkan kami sepertinya terlihat seperti keluarga saat jalan bertiga begini. Terbukti dari percakapan beberapa orang yang samar-samar terdengar. Kebanyakan bilang kami pasangan muda yang serasi. Kira-kira Cagalli juga dengar tidak ya?

"Kira bilang apa?" tanya Cagalli saat aku sudah selesai menelepon.

"Ooh... Tadi aku minta Kira dan Lacus jalan-jalan saja berdua. Biar kita yang menjaga Hiro. Nanti kita ketemu lagi di dekat pintu keluar" ujarku sambil mencubit pipi Hiro yang langsung tertawa riang. Cagalli terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Hmm, ya sudahlah... Hiro juga bukan anak yang rewel. Iya kan?" tanyanya pada Hiro sambil mencium pipinya.

Kami terus mencoba macam-macam wahana permainan. Tentu saja yang membolehkan anak-anak ikut bermain. Aku terus memotret Cagalli dan Hiro dengan kamera ponselku tanpa disadari oleh Cagalli. Sesekali kami berfoto dengan badut-badut yang ada di sana. Sempurna!

Meski tidak hanya berdua, ternyata sangat menyenangkan. Melihat banyak yang meihat kami sebagai pasangan muda dengan seorang anak. Terlebih lagi aku bisa melihat senyum Cagalli yang teramat manis secara terus menerus. Siapa yang menjamin kalau hanya ada aku dan Cagalli saja, Cagalli akan terus tersenyum seperti ini.

**End of Athrun's POV**

**~##########~**

"Daah, Hiro... Sampai ketemu lagi ya..." ucap Cagalli sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Hiro yang sudah dibawa oleh Kira dan lacus untuk diantar ke rumahnya. Cagalli sedikit tidak rela karena harus berpisah dari anak itu. Ia sudah benar-benar menyukai anak itu.

Di perjalanan pulang, Cagalli terlihat agak kurang bersemangat walaupun dia masih menanggapi saat Athrun menggodanya. Setelah turun dari kereta, mereka lalu memutuskan untuk langsung pulang. Karena jarak stsiun dan rumah mereka tidak terlalu jauh, mereka pulang dengan berjalan kaki.

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

"Hm? Kenapa apanya?"

"Kau murung dari tadi."

"Ah itu. Aku hanya agak sedih berpisah dengan Hiro. Dia benar-benar lucu."

"Benar, hari ini kau kelihatan benar-benar senang." ujar Athrun yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Cagalli. "Ngomong-ngomong Cagalli..."

"Hm?"

"Kau sepertinya akan jadi ibu yang baik..." Athrun tersenyum lembut pada Cagalli.

'Deg!' jantung Cagalli tiba-tiba berdetak kencang melihat senyuman Athrun. 'Pe... Perasaan apa ini?' batin Cagalli. Wajahnya telah memerah. Ia hanya diam mematung, tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Athrun yang melihat sikap Cagalli terlihat bingung. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Cagalli. "Cagalli?" panggilnya.

"Eh? Ah, ada apa?"

"Kau tiba-tiba jadi aneh."

Dengan wajah yang masih memerah, Cagalli memalingkan wajahnya dari Athrun kemudian berkata, " Oh itu, aku hanya sedang melamun." jawab Cagalli sekenanya. Jantungnya masih berdetak tidak karuan.

Athrun hanya mengangkat bahu. "Ya sudah, ayo cepat! Sudah mulai gelap."

**Cagalli's POV**

Aku masih heran dengan perasaan tadi. Perasaan apa itu? Hanya karena melihat senyumnya aku jadi berdebar seperti itu.

Kulirik Athrun yang ada di sebelahku. Bingung kenapa aku sampai merasakan perasaan seperti ini hanya karena melihat wajahnya. Apa karena dia memang uhm... tampan?

Tidak, tidak, tidak! Aku tahu dia memang 'sedikit' tampan, tapi kan aku sudah sangat sering melihat wajahnya? Kenapa baru sekarang perasaan ini muncul?

Tidak terasa kami telah sampai di depan rumahku. Salahkan pikiranku yang melayang kemana-mana.

"Cagalli... Terima kasih sudah mau pergi denganku hari ini." ujar Athrun sambil tersenyum manis padaku. Eh, apa yang aku katakan tadi? Manis? Tidak, tidak, tidak! Sejak kapan orang menyebalkan ini jadi manis?!

"Yah, tidak masalah. Lagipula, aku jadi bisa bertemu Hiro hari ini." jawabku tanpa melihat wajahnya.

Athru terkekeh, "Kau benar..."

Aaah, lagi-lagi senyum menyilaukan itu. Jantungku terus berdebar-debar karenanya. Athrun bodoh! Aku bisa jantungan karena kau!

"Ka, kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok. Daaah..." ujarku gugup, lalu buru-buru hendak masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Daah, sampai ketemu besok." balasnya, kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Athrun!" panggilku.

Athrun berhenti berjalan, lalu berbalik menoleh padaku. "Hm? Ada apa Cagalli?"

"Te, terima kasih juga untuk hari ini. Sangat menyenangkan" waaaa, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu? Memalukan!

Tapi perasaan malu itu tiba tiba hilang, digantikan dengan perasaan hangat di hatiku ketika melihatnya tersenyum lebar. Dia kelihatan senang sekali.

"Ya, aku juga sangat senang. Kukira kau akan cemberut seharian, ternyata tidak." kekeh Athrun.

"Tentu saja itu tidak akan terjadi! Siapa yang bisa cemberut terus kalau diajak ke taman bermain?" candaku padanya. Ia hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu, lain kali kita kencan lagi ya?"

"Eh? Ke, kencan lagi?"

Athrun mengangguk. "Lain kali tanpa paksaan sedikitpun."

Aku tidak menjawab dan hanya diam mematung di tempat. Wajahku pasti sudah sangat merah sekarang.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban 'iya'." ujar Athrun lagi. "Sudah ya, sampai ketemu besok Cagalli..."

Lalu Athrun berlalu meninggalkanku. Aku masih terdiam dan hanya melihat punggungnya sampai ia menghilang dari pandanganku.

Tuhan, sepertinya aku mulai mengerti perasaan apa ini...

**T B C**

* * *

Selesaaai... Maaf updatenya agak lama. Saya benar-benar bingung gimana caranya buat adegan Cagalli yang sudah mulai jatuh cinta dengan Athrun. Dan, setelah berpikir keras, jadilah adegan seperti di atas. Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan. Saya akan lebih berjuang di chapter depan...

Saatnya balas review.

**Fuyu Aki: **Salam kenal juga uhm, Fuyu-san? Atau Aki-san? Saya boleh panggil yang mana nih? Terima kasih sudah suka dengan cerita ini. Untuk POV-nya Athrun, udah saya buat tuh. Hihihi... Terima kasih atas reviewnya...

**alyazala: **Terima kasih pujiannya. Ini sudah saya update. Nggak lama kan? Hehehe... Terima kasih atas reviewnya...

**October Lynx: **Arigatou... Semoga suka dengan chapter ini. Terima kasih atas reviewnya...

**popcaga: **Terima kasih dukungannya, nih udah lanjut. Terima kasih atas reviewnya...

**chris: **Waaah, makasih pujiannya. Nggak nyangka dibilang kawaii. Terima kasih atas reviewnya...

**Asuka Mayu: **Makasih... Ini udah lanjut. Terima kasih atas reviewnya...

**Cyaaz: **Salam kenal juga... Wiiih, saya kaget tiba-tiba ada yang bilang fans saya. Baru juga buat dua fic. Hihihi... Ini udah semangat ngelanjutinnya, semoga suka juga dengan chapter ini. Terima kasih atas reviewnya...

**RenCaggie: **Terima kasih pujiannya. Ini udah lanjut. Salam kenal juga... Terima kasih atas reviewnya...

**Nemui Neko-chan: **Arigatou... Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka yah. Salam kenal juga... Terima kasih atas reviewnya...

**Ken: **Ini udah lanjut. Maaf ya, lanjutnya agak lama. Saya agak bingung dengan beberapa scene, jadinya lama deh... Terima kasih atas reviewnya...

**.**

Yosh! Akhirnya saya bisa update fic ini. Semoga suka dengan ceritanya. Karena walaupun fic-nya biasa-biasa aja, saya membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati. Mungkin chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir, doakan saja saya bisa update lebih cepat.

Sekarang waktunya review... ^o^


End file.
